Kai (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Fire Ninja Kai. Family Nya Nya is Kai's younger sister. She was the only family he had when their parents disappeared while they were young and because of this Kai is a little overprotective of his sister as he wanted to keep her safe from danger. It was this side of him that caused Kai to even become a ninja as he just wanted to protect her. Kai was also the first ninja to learn about Nya's identity of samurai x and agreed to keep her secret from the other Ninja. When Nya became the Water Ninja, Kai was excited that his sister was the new addition to the team. Ray Is Kai and Nya's father, he was a blacksmith and the one who Kai inherited his powers. He disappeared sometime after Nya was born and Kai often wondered about what happened to him and their mother. Kai took over his father's blacksmith shop and swore to surpass his father's skills even though his talents were find behind his. In Season 4, he was interested in hearing the hidden story about his parents' disappearance from Chen who promised the information if he betrayed his friends. In Day of the Departed, he and Nya pay tribute to their parents and wonder if they would find out what happened to them. In The Hands of Time, Kai was shocked to hear from Krux about his parents being traitors who aided him and his brother. Kai then begins to dive deep into his parents' past and discover that he did in fact aid the Time Twins. Kai was angered by this revelation and when reuniting with his father, he labeled him a traitor and attacked him until Nya stopped him. Kai learned that his parents were forced to help the Time Twins after Krux threatened to harm them which caused Kai to feel guilty over trying to hurt his parents or accuse them Maya Is Kai and Nya's mother, she disappeared sometime after Nya was born and Kai often wondered about what happened to her and their father. In Season 4, he was interested in hearing the hidden story about his parents' disappearance from Chen who promised the information if he betrayed his friends. In Day of the Departed, he and Nya pay tribute to their parents and wonder if they would find out what happened to them. In The Hands of Time, Kai was shocked to hear from Krux about his parents being traitors who aided him and his brother. Kai then begins to dive deep into his parents' past and discover that he did in fact aid the Time Twins. Kai was angered by this revelation and when reuniting with his father, he labeled him a traitor and attacked him until Nya and their mother arrived and stopped him. Kai learned that his parents were forced to help the Time Twins after Krux threatened to harm them which caused Kai to feel guilty over trying to hurt his parents or accuse them. Love Interest Skylor Kai first encountered her on the ferry to Chen's Island while there he defended her from Karlof. He developed in a romantic interest in her but was shocked to learn she uses his element thinking they may be related but soon learns her power copies other which brings back his feelings for her. During the Tournament, Kai grows to trust Skylor especially when she shows information regarding Cole and Zane. He is heartbroken to learn that she is Chen's daughter and was secretly working with her father to undermine his friends. His feelings for her seem reciprocated, as Skylor couldn't look him in the eye when Chen captured him. She also seemed touched when he mentioned that he fell for her. Skylor soon turned against her father and was captured as a result but Kai went off to rescue her from Chen. Kai's feelings were so great that he accept her new Anacondrai form which allowed him to unlock his Elemental Fire Dragon. When she was sad about people running from her new appearance, he cheered her up by mentioning she has changed by joining his friends. The two fought together to face Chen and his army emerging victorious from the conflict. After the battle, Kai offers her a spot on the team but she declines to take over her father's noodle business. She tries to kiss him on the cheek but Dareth interrupts them but she promises to keep in touch. In Season 8, he goes to her for advice and she relates to his situation and tells him their parents leave behind legacies but they are who they choose to be. Friends Master Wu Kai is Master Wu's student, along with the other Ninja. In the beginning of the series, Kai was recruited by Master Wu to become a Ninja. At first, Kai didn't care about training with Wu even considering him a crazy old man. But as the series went on, they grew closer. Kai and the other Ninja cared about their master and is glad to have him mentoring them. Lloyd Lloyd and Kai are good friends throughout the series. In Season 5, when Lloyd's father was banished to the Cursed Realm, Kai made a promise to look after Lloyd when was sad about his father's death. When Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Kai was the most out of all the Ninja to get their friend back, he even gave up the Realm Crystal and leaped into the water (despite his fear and inability to swim) to save Lloyd from drowning. Cole They are good friends throughout the series. In Season 5, Kai was sad that Cole became a ghost and attempted to move him out of his sadness. In Day of the Departed, Kai was very happy to see Cole return to being a human. Zane Like all the other Ninja, he thought Zane was weird, but when he found out that Zane was a Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. He and Zane soon grow closer throughout the series. In Season 4, Kai and the others protested at the idea of replacing Zane when was seemingly destroyed but soon learned he was alive and entered the Tournament of Elements to locate him. Kai was glad that Zane was okay and reunited with his fellow Ninja. Jay Jay and Kai are good friends throughout the series. They didn't talk much in the beginning, and Kai didn't like it when Jay starting dating his sister, but he soon accepted this. The two have grown closer throughout out the series. Category:Character Relationship